bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Luzi41/Archiv 1
Vielen Dank!!! (Luzi41 19:20, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC)) Schriftart Ich habe gerade das hier auf deinem Profil gesehen: Ich werde mir dem nähst bei bringen lassen wie man eine eigene Schriftart macht und dann die Bionicle-Zeichen hier als Schriftart veröfentlichen. Falls du damit die Schrift der Matoraner meinst: Kannst du natürlich gerne machen, ist aber nicht wirklich notwendig. ;-) Es gibt im Internet schon mehrere solche Schriftarten, unter anderem habe ich auch selbst eine erstellt, die man hier herunterladen kann. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 18:05, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oh, gut habe ich mir auch schon gedacht. deshalb habe ich das Projekt auch nicht vollzogen. (Luzi41 14:36, 11. Dez. 2008 (UTC)) Deine Matoraner-geschichte ... du weißt schon, dass die figuren Anfang 2009 keine Matoraner, sondern "Agori" sind, oder? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:05, 11. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ist mir schon klar, hatte blos noch keine zeit es zu verbessern. (Luzi41 14:40, 11. Dez. 2008 (UTC)) The Journey of Takanuva ich wollte es mir eigentlich demnächst das Buch kaufen, bis ich gelesen habe, dass es so wenig Seiten hat, du scheinst das Buch auch nicht so zu mögen. Ist es so schlecht? Ach ja und mal ne Frage an dich und alle anderen: Welche Bioncilebücher würdet ihr mir empfehlen zu kaufen (gebt mir jeder bitte so max. 3 Vorschlage). =) Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:20, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Naja, JoT ist ein Bilderbuch für Leseanfänger. Greg hat es so eingerichtet, dass der Inhalt dieser Bücher für die Story vollkommen irrelevant ist, da er nicht erwartet, dass die älteren Fans so ein "Kinderbuch" lesen... Ich persönlich bereue es nicht, das Buch gekauft zu haben; aber es ist wirklich alles andere als ein Pflichtkauf. ;-) Die andere Frage ist etwas schwerer zu beantworten... Ich würde eigentlich alle Bücher empfehlen. :P Besonders gut haben mir aber Time Trap (BA10), Dark Destiny (BL2), Downfall (BL8) und die Karda-Nui-Saga (BL9-11) gefallen. Wenn du nur eingeschränkt Bücher kaufen kannst, würde ich die vier Bücher von C A Hapka (BC1-3 & MoL) auf keinen Fall empfehlen, da ihr Inhalt auch nicht 100%ig korrekt ist, da Hapka überhaupt nichts mit dem Storyline-Team zu tun hatte und sich einfach nur an den Comics, Online-Animationen und dem gecancelten Spiel orientiert und hier und da etwas dazugedichtet hat. Außerdem gefällt mir ihr Schreibstil irgendwie nicht so gut wie der von Greg. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:04, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Naja von Hapka will ich auf jeden Fall keins, ich werde mir ca. 2 oder 3 Bücher kaufen, zur Wahl stehen: "Time Trap", "Downfall" oder 1-2 der Karda Nui-Saga. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:49, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich möchte dir eigentlich nicht genau ein Buch vorgeben. Ließ lieber meine Beschreibungen und Erfahrungen um dir das alles besser vorstellen zu können: * die Bionicle Adventures sind gar nicht so schlecht. Es passieren viele Sachen die man weder in den Filmen sieht, noch vermutet. Rahi, von den ich vorher nichts wusste (und über die auch nicht in diesem Wiki steht) kommen oft vor und die beschreibungen lassen die Fantasie so richtig schön laufen. Auserdem kann man sich die Charakter Eigenschaften und die Figuren einfach sehr lebendig und schön vorstellen, da die Filme das wenigsten gut zeigen. Die ich gelesen habe waren super, es hat richtig Spaß gemacht, man konnte richtig mitfiebern. - Da ich aber nicht alle habe und das meine ersten Bionicle Bücher waren kann es auch sein dass das andere anders sehen. * Die Haqpka Bücher habe ich mir wegen der oben genannten Kritikpunkte erst gar nicht gekauft. ich war damals schon Fan und habe Tag für Tag auf neue Infos oder Animationen gewartet. Die Story kenne ich nur zu gut. * Die Karda Nui Saga habe ich mir auch nicht gekauft. Erstens weil ich die Mistika nicht mag, zweitens weil hier schon so viel darüber steht, dass das meiste nicht neu sein wird und das Ende ist sowieso schon klar. * Die Guids sind perfekt. Wenn du aber richtige Geschichten zum lesen willst dann sind sie unpraktisch. Dieses Wiki verrät aber auch hier nicht so viel darüber, so das es richtig Spaß macht die Bionicle Welt zu entdecken und zu erforschen. Auserdem sind sie Super vorlagen wenn dir nicht einfällt was du hier als nähstes für einen Artikel schreiben willst. *JoT ist einfach was für kleine. Es ist nicht mal richtig Spannend und so was wie mitfiebern gibt es da nicht. * Die Voya Nui Bücher sind bis dar hin wo ich sie habe perfekt. Liegt aber glaube ich dar ran das ich die Figuren und vor allen Dingen die Matoraner sehr mag. Sie sind aber nicht so lebendig wie die Adventures, weil es keinen Film gibt der Grundlagen schaft. So, das war´s. Ich fahre morgen nach Schweden, weis nicht ob ich da an den Computer kann..... P.S. Mir ging es mit der Entscheidung nicht viel anders.... Luzi41 20:57, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Also ich habe die Voya- und Mahri-Nui-Bücher eigentlich etwas langweilig in Erinnerung... Irgendwie hab ich aus dieser Zeit auch fast gar nichts mehr im Kopf. Das zweite Legends habe ich aber dennoch noch sehr positiv in Erinnerung, weil mir die Reise der Matoraner durch Karzahni gefiel, und wie Karzahni die Matoraner mit seiner Maske der alternativen Zukunften einschüchtern wollte. Das zweite Buch von 06/07, das mir gut gefiel, war natürlich Downfall, wegen Matoro's dramatischem Tod. Da habe ich echt mit den Tränen gekämpft, obwohl ich bereits davor von seinem Tod gewusst habe. Auch Adventures habe ich jetzt nicht sooo toll in Erinnerung. Es war zwar immer/meistens relativ spannend, aber nie wirklich herausragend. Lediglich Time Trap gefällt mir gut, was aber wohl auch an der Illusion lag, die Teridax um Vakama erschaffen hat. Illusionen, Täuschungen - so was gefällt mir einfach. ^^ Interessant finde ich übrigens auch Web of Shadows (BL9): Zwar haben mir die vorherigen beiden "Verbücherungen" der Filme nicht sonderlich gefallen, aber bei WoS hat mir das Buch doch irgendwie besser als der Film gefallen. Alleine schon wegen der Schnitte in der deutschen Version des Films, aber hauptsächlich auch, weil im Film überhaupt nicht richtig erklärt wurde, wie es dazu kam, dass Vakama böse wurde. Im Buch sind seine Gedanken dabei aber genau beschrieben. Dennoch würde ich dieses Buch erstmal zur Nebensache machen, wenn du den Film schon gesehen hast. Ich fand es bei BL4 und BL9, nebenbei bemerkt, übrigens etwas enttäuschend, dass diese Bücher einfach nur den Inhalt der Filme wiedergeben (allerdings mit einigen Erweiterungen), ohne darauf zu achten, was schon in anderen Büchern steht. Die sechs Matoraner werden also in BA4 schon wieder zu Toa Metru, und die Metru werden dann in BA9 ein zweites Mal zu Toa Hordika... Das hätte Greg schon anpassen können/sollen... ²Luzi: Du hast dir die Karda-Bücher also nicht geholt, weil du schon alles von hier wusstest? Jetzt fühl ich mich irgendwie schuldig... XD Wenn su sagst, dass du die Mistika nicht magst, meinst du damit sicher die Sets, oder? Ich halte die Sets aber für keine gute Begründung, weshalb man sich die Bücher nicht holen will... Im Buch geht's ja mehr um die Charaktere als um ihr Aussehen. Ich persönlich bin ja ein großer Fan von den Toa Nuva, bin aber trotzdem (oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen) alles andere als begeistert von den Phantoka und Mistika. Nicht, weil mir die Sets nicht gefallen, sondern einfach, weil die Hälfte von ihnen die Toa Nuva sein sollen, aber überhaupt nicht so aussehen. Lediglich Takanuva hat mich da sehr positiv überrascht. Dennoch habe ich die Bücher mit großer Begeisterung gelesen. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:22, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich war zwar von den Toa Nuva Phantoka- oder Mistika begeistert, dennoch fand ich, dass sie den alten Toa Nuva mehr ähneln könnten (mit Ausnahme von Takanuva und Kopaka) z.B. der typische Kreis auf der Hau, da die angepasste Hau zwar nicht schlecht aus sieht aber der alten eben nicht ähnelt. Obwohl ich mit auch gerne Time Trap und Shadows in the Sky kaufen würde, kenne ich diese beiden schon und werde mir wahrscheinlich nun: Downfall, Swamp of Secrets und Final Battle kaufen, da ich ja bei mir die Gefangenen der Grube habe und so mit Downfall dort ankupppeln kann, Shadows in the Sky kenne ich ja schoon und kann so auf Swamp of Secrets übergehen und dann weiter lesen mit Final Battle. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:05, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Zu mir: Ich habe BL1-3, 6-7 und 9-11 und JoT. Die Karda Nui Bücher finde ich großartig, und an den Voya-Nui-Büchern gefällt mir, dass Greg 2006 noch 5 Bücher für die Story zur Verfügung hatte und deshalb einige Dinge ausführlicher erklären kann. Dark Destiny (BL2) finde auch ich wegen der Karzahni-Geschichte gut, und in so gut wie allen Legends-Büchern gibt es Hinweise auf Teridax' Plan (ich habe sie mir nochmal alle durchgelesen) ... Die Mahri-Nui Bücher sind nicht wirklich spannend, BL9 ähnelt den Voya-Nui-Geschichten, BL10 mag ich wegen Takanuvas Vision und BL11 ist ein gutes Ende. Ich werde mir heute Secret of Certavus (den zweiten Reader) vorbestellen, und als nächstes hole ich mir wahrsch. noch Downfall und Time Trap. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:23, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Joah, ich kann da eigentlich kaum Auskunft geben, aber mein Lieblingsbuch ist noch Shadows in the Sky, BL9, aber ich lese noch ein paar, ua. Swamp of Secrets und The final Battle. Downfall und Time Trap habe ich zwar nicht, habe aber gehört, dass sie sehr gut sein sollen. Dark Destiny habe ich auch nicht, aber ich finde, dass sich der Titel spannend anhört. Machs einfach so wie ich: Schreibe alle Story Bücher immer an Weinachten/Geburtstag auf die Wunschliste und bekommst ein paar... dann hast du bald alle =P Ne, kleiner Spass xD Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 10:45, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Joah, also Prisoers of the Pit finde ich auch gar nicht mal so schlecht, da es spannend gemacht ist, das Einzige was mir nicht gefällt ist, dass die Toa Mahri so schwach hingestellt werden, da sie manchmal gegegn die Barraki nicht ankommen obwohl ise z.B. Masken- und Elementarkräfte haben.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:21, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Makuta Vllt. kannst du jetzt von Schweden aus nicht antworten aber ich frag trotzdem mak damit ich es nicht vergesse: Wer ist dein Lieblingsmakua? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 13:43, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Luzis Lieblingsmakuta ist Mutran, so steht es auf seiner Seite =P Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 13:44, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hatte ich wohl übersehen. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:42, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Okay, das Problem scheint gelöst zu sein. P.S. Ich hätte in Schweden an den Computer gedurft, dass Problem war aber das wir dort kein Internet Anschluss hatten. Luzi41 17:41, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kongu Wundere dich nicht, währrend du weg warst habe ich nur die Quellen überarbeitet. Am Artikel selbst nichts. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 17:45, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem, ehr danke!!! Nun hast du ja auch noch die Biograpfie fertiggestellt, danke nochmal!!! Ich hatte die Lust am Artikel sowieso verloren, nun hast du mir es abgenommen!!! Vielen Dank Luzi41 14:21, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Piraka Fusion 1&2 Ich habe heute durch Zufall Artikelnummern von 2 gewissen Piraka Fusionen auf Brickset entdeckt. Ich bin der Spur natürlich nachgegangen, es hat mich schließlich sehr doll interessiert. Auf Bricklink habe ich auch noch Bilder dazu gefunden (unten dazu die Links). Lego-Direkt konnte mir auch noch verraten wo es sie ursprünglich zu Kaufen gab, in Korea. Mit etwas Glück können die mir auch noch die Bauanleitungen zumailen, wenn das klappt kann ich die auch an euch weitergeben. * http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItemPic.asp?S=66157-1 Diese Fusion erinnert an Irnakk, nur das bei dem das Gesicht das von Vezok ist, nicht von Thok in Gold! * http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItemPic.asp?S=66158-1 Diese Fusion ist am spannendsten. Hoffentlich könnt ihr damit was anfangen, Luzi41 14:21, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich kannte diese beiden schon... irgendwoher... [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 17:02, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Oh, also mir waren sie neu. Die sind doch trotzdem fastzienierent. Luzi41 17:05, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Mutierte Gruben Rahi wurde gelöscht. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 14:38, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke, das habe ich jetzt entfernt. War ja eigentlich auch kein richtiger Artikel, ich wusste bloß nicht wo ich die Bilder die ich gefunden hatte unterbringen konnte. P.S Was sagst du zu den Piraka-Fusion-Sets??? Kantest du die auch schon??? Luzi41 15:54, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Sie sehen interessant aus, der eine ist nur ein Irrnak(der ja fast auch nur eine Fusion war) mit Vezon-Kopf(da man den goldenen Thok-kopf nirgendwo herkriegt, außer in dem Irrnak-set), der zweite ist für uns alle ja neu und so am interessantesten, mit kommt es ein wenig vor als hätte man sich alle piraka genommen, zuerst irrnak entwickelt und aus den restlichen teilen(zaktann, hakann und avak) den den anderen gebaut. Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 17:06, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Die sehen cool aus. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 17:37, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) 3 Bücher... Ich habe mir soeben für 10 Doller eine Große Bionicle-Bücher-Sammlung gekauft. Leider habe ich aber 3 der Bücher schon: Bionicle Adventures: * 3: The Darkness Below * 5: Voyage of Fear * 6: Maze of Shadow Falls jemand die noch nicht hat, aber gerne ahben möchte, kann er sie von mir kriegen. Luzi41 18:53, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) In welcher Qualität sind sie? --Jadekaiser 22:13, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Guter. Die Bionicle Bücher lese ich immer mit äußerster Vorsicht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe gerade gesehen das The Darkness Below doch nicht in der Sammlung enthalten war. Ich kann es dir also nicht schenken (aber ich habe es ja hier schon Übersetzt, das reicht ja vorerst)! Luzi41 19:40, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Maze of shadows, Story 04 Bitte verkürze deine Geschichte etwas, vor allem nicht mit wörtlicher Rede (sowas wie "nein das dürfen wir nicht" und wie sollten sie weiterkommen?). Das ist ja schon fast ein buch für sich ... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:09, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Okay, ich werde es versuchen, fällt mir bloß schwer, weil dann an manchen Stellen die Spannnung weg ist, und das finde ich Blöd. Luzi41 19:40, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ja, da bin ich eigentlich gleicher Meinung, aber Kurzfassungen müssen ohne Gefühle geschrieben sein. Das ist eben so und bleibt auch so. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 19:53, 18. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Okay, trotzdem schade. Kazi 13:38, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Dieser Abschnitt war Ursprünglich auf der Tesara-Diskussionsseite, ist aber aus Bestimmten Gründen nach hier umgezogen. Mal eine ganz andere Frage: Wie kann man sich solche Unterschriften wie ihr machen??? Luzi41 20:59, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das geht in den Einstellungen, dort gibt es einen Eintrag: "Dein Spitzname (zum Unterschreiben):" Rechts daneben kannst du dann einfach deine Unterschrift anpassen, mit ganz normalen Wiki-Links, und per HTML und CSS kannst du auch noch Schrift anpassen usw... Falls du dazu irgendwelche genaueren Fragen hast, kannst du ja nochmal nachfragen. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:26, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie macht man das mit der Farbe, ich kriege es nicht hin!!! Kazi| 14:00, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dadrunter ist ein Kasten, wo n Haken drin is. Nimm den Haken raus und es funktioniert. Im Übrigen ist das hier die Diskussion des artikels Tesara, keine Benutzerdiskussion, wo man so etwas diskutieren sollte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:10, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bei mir war der Haken vorher schon raus, und trotzdem Funktioniert es nicht! Kazi 14:14, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ich meinte er muss rein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:30, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Okay, vielen Dank. Und wenn du willst Kopiere ich diesen Abschnitt auf meine Benutzerseite! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:35, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Benutzer diskussion, ja. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:36, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blödsinn nehme diese Bemerkung bitte nicht persönlich, sie ist nicht böse gemeint aber: Rede nicht so einen Schwachsinn, du hast Artikel wie Gresh oder Atakus oder besser gesagt die neuen Agori und Glatorian-Artikel nicht komplett überarbeitet, ich habe alle Glatorian- und Agori-(sowas wie Fero oder Tuma nicht mitgerechnet) Artikel selbst erstellt und seit dem wurden sie zwar bearbeitet aber nicht komplett, z.B. hast du nur bei Tarduk oder Metus neue Bilder hinzugefügt und eine Bionicle.com-beschreibung, aber das ist doch keine komplette Überarbeitung. Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:17, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ist das nicht mehr oder weniger egal? Listet doch einfach alle Artikel auf und schreibt in die Klammern nur, wenn es ein xxx. Artikel ist. So gibt es kein Streit, kein Stress und keine Angeber.... ich zB. habe so eine Liste deshalb noch nicht einmal angelegt... Würde ich hinschreiben: Krekka (Neu), dann würden sich alle wundern und jedesmal kommt ein anderer, der sagt, dass es nicht stimmt. Dabei habe ich diesen Artikel wirklich erstellt, als ich noch nicht angemeldet war. Listet eure bearbeiteten Artikel auf, lasst Details weg - fertig. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 15:29, 25. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wie du meinst IgnikaNuva5294. Ich finde zwar, dass der Artikel vorher nichts ausgesagt hat (die Bild waren auch noch nicht gut, aber als du die Artikel erstellt hast gab es ja keine bessern). Aber gut, so bald ich Zeit finde (meine Seite muss sowieso mal wieder Überarbeitet werden) werde ich mich drum kümmern!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 19:01, 26. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Stimmst du auch noch ab? Bioniclemaster724 14:52, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Habe durch Zufall ich grade!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:53, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Aufwiedersehen! Ich bin jetzt eine Woche im Skiurlaub und kann deshalb in deer Zeit nichts mehr schreiben. Ich hofe ihr kommt auch ohne mich klar... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 20:58, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Okay, viel Spass im Urlaub! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 21:09, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Übersetzungen Bitte höre auf Übersetzungen vom BS01 Wiki zu holen!!! Das ist verboten, hier werden die Texte selbst geschrieben und deine Quellen sind oft... mangelhaft oder falsch! Dies betrifft den Raanu-Artikel! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 16:32, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Okay. Wie man an diesem Beitrag merkt bin ich wieder da. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:14, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es hat sich in der Woche ja vieles geändert... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:30, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zugegeben, das war eine dumme Begrüßung - sorry, musste es aber sagen. Also, Welcome Back! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 17:20, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ist doch nicht schlimm wenn ihr mich nicht begrüßen könnt, weil ihr gerade nicht Online wart??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:41, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nachricht an Greg Wie währe es wenn wir alle gemeinsam eine Nachricht an Greg verfassen. Ich meine weil man ihn doch Bleidigt hat. Das wird ihn doch sicher sehr freuen! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:12, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde dass das eine gute Idee ist, aber er hat ja BZpower verlassen, wie sollen wir ihn da erreichen? [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:29, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ist er nicht auch auf Mask of Destiny registriert? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:38, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Auf der Seite bin ich fast nie, also weiß ich es nicht. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 18:30, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben bisher auch nur ~5 Mal dort, aber es steht auf Wikipedia... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 20:09, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee ist BTW nicht schlecht, ich hab mir auch schon mal so was überlegt... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 20:25, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wie jetzt, GregF. ist nicht mehr auf BZP? Hab ich da was verpasst? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 20:30, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ja, GregF hat wegen heftiger Kritik beschlossen, BZPower (vorrübergehend) zu verlassen. Nathanael hat in zwei Blog-Beiträgen darüber berichtet: hier und hier Ich hab mich übrigens gerade noch etwas auf MoD umgesehen: Dort ist es nicht so, dass man Greg per PN seine Fragen schickt, sondern man postet sie in einem Thread, und Greg postet dann selbst dort die Antworten. Deshalb bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob es dort überhaupt eine PN-Funktion gibt... Weil dann müssten wir es ja öffentlich posten, damit es ihn erreicht, und ich weiß nicht, ob das auf MoD gerne gesehen wäre... BZP und MoD sind, so weit ich weiß, etwas "verfeindet". Naja, ich hab mich mal dort angemeldet und muss jetzt noch darauf warten, dass ich von einem Admin freigeschalten werden - dann meld ich mich nochmal hier um bescheid zu sagen, ob es dort eine PN-Funktion gibt. ;-) Wenn nicht, dann müssten wir nach einer anderen Möglichkeit suchen, ihn zu erreichen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 21:11, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ohh... Hoffentlich kommt er bald zurück. Gesamt finde ich , hat er Recht, in der Topic war ziemlich viel unnützes Zeug und schwachsinnige Kritik. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 21:20, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe zwar den Thread wie gesagt nicht gelesen, aber im Allgemeinen denke ich, dass man die Bücher und Geschichten gerne auch kritisieren darf. Mich persönlich hat es beispielsweise gestört, dass Greg letztes Jahr immer wieder irgendetwas mit Paralleldimensionen eingebaut hat, IMHO hätte Takanuvas Reise nach Karda Nui vollkommen ausgereicht. Wenn man dann aber so kritisiert, dass der Autor sich dadurch angegriffen fühlt und aus dem Forum zurückzieht, dann ist man doch eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Natürlich ist niemand perfekt, und das trifft auch auf Greg zu; dennoch ist er IMHO einer der besten Bücher-Autoren überhaupt. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:49, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Das mit den Parallelwelten hat mich gar nicht gestört, aber du hast recht es gibt auch dinge die mich an den Geschichten stören. Ich fand z. B. die Piraka nicht so gut.-- [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 07:17, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, die sollen schon sagen wenn sie etwas nicht gut finden, aber in der Topic stand ja nur: GregF ist ein schlechter Autor, nicht warum, oder was er besser machen könnte, da stand einfach nur er sei ein schlechter Autor, und das ist er nicht. Das mit den Paraleldimensionen war aber wirklich etwas verwirrend. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 11:17, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, das zeigt eben, dass jede Meinung doch nur subjektiv ist. Die Piraka fand ich zwar nicht sonderlich toll, aber schlecht waren sie auch nicht. Sie waren einfach mal eine neue Art von Charakteren. Und die Paralleldimensionen fand ich zwar nicht verwirrend... Aber irgendwie hat Greg IMHO etwas zu viel Gebrauch von dieser Möglichkeit gemacht... Ich bin inzwischen übrigens bei MoD freigeschaltet - und ich habe gemerkt, dass es doch eine PN-Funktion gibt. Eine Möglichkeit, PNs an sich selbst zu verbieten (wie es ja in anderen Foren, einschließlich BZP, ja gibt), habe ich auch nicht gefunden, also sollte es kein Problem sein, ihm zu schreiben, wenn wir das wollen. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:52, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich persönlich finde die Idee GregF einen Brief zu schicken nicht schlecht, das ganze kann nur komplizierter werden als man denkt. center|120pxProfilTalk 08:32, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Du hast vollkommen Recht: Es ist viel komplizierter, als wir dachten... Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass Greg seit September nicht mehr auf Mask of Destiny war (weil er nach eigener Aussage wegen der vielen Fragen auf BZP keine Zeit mehr hatte). Damit fällt also auch unsere letzte Möglichkeit, ihn irgendwie zu kontaktieren, weg... :-( -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:08, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Matoraner Sorry, aber die Biographien sind ein bissl zu kurz. Ein bisschen ausführlicher solltest du schon schreiben. Du kannst ja mal schauen wie groß die Biographie bei Balta ist, außerdem solltest du noch etwas ausführlicher über die Ausrüstung und über die Reale Welt berichten. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 15:15, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Okay. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:16, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Es gibt gerade einen Gleichstand, kannst ja mal vorbei schauen. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:46, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Onu-Metru Wolltest du nicht den Onu-Metru Artikel machen? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:14, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Sorry hatte viel zu tun, ist jetzt aber erledigt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 20:27, 28. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wegen dem Piraka-Song Ich weiß nur von einem Piraka-'Rap', einen kleiner Ausschnitt davon gab es damals auf Piraka.com (die Seite gibt es inzwischen natürlich nicht mehr) und eine längere Version wurde später auf einer koreanischen Bionicle-Seite (Den Link weiß ich leider nicht mehr) gefunden; aber auch diese Version war nicht vollständig, sondern war am Anfang und Ende abgeschnitten. Mir ist nichts davon bekannt, dass jemals eine ganze Version davon rausgekommen wäre... Was aber nicht sonderlich schlimm ist, denn dieser Rap klang... naja, nicht sonderlich gut. XD Die Sache war einfach, dass Lego 2006 mehr versucht hat, die Kinder mit Hiphop und so anzusprechen, das ist aber wohl nicht sonderlich gut gelaufen. In einer Hinsicht ist der Piraka-Rap aber ein "besonderes" Lied: Die meisten Bionicle-Lieder werden nur deshalb als "Bionicle-Lieder" angesehen, weil sie eben irgendwie in Verbindung mit Bionicle in Erscheinung getreten sind (also in der Werbung, Download auf Bionicle.com, in den Filmen etc). An sich hat aber kein einziges dieser Lieder Bionicle (also Namen oder derartiges) als Inhalt - das ist nur bei dem Piraka-Rap der Fall. Ein richtiges "Toa-Inika-Lied" gab es nicht - es wurde zwar in der Werbung der Inika ein Lied gespielt, das war aber meines Wissens ein Lied von einer bekannteren Band und kein exklusives Bionicle-Lied, deshalb hab ich mich nie dafür interessiert und kann dir den Namen auch nicht nennen. So ähnlich ist es ja auch mit dem "Toa-Mahri-Lied" - in Europa wurde das "Bionicle-exklusive" Lied Face Me verwendet, in Amerika ein anderes Lied, das aber ebenfalls von einer dort bekannteren Band gesungen und deshalb nie zum Download angeboten wurde. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:40, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Rollback Ab heute bist du Rollback. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:05, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Juhu...... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:13, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Top-Benutzer Kleine Frage: Zählte der Top-Benutzer nach Beiträgen oder nach Buchstaben???? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:48, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nach Beiträgen; was für manche Benutzer etwas unfair ist, aber mir sind die egal XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 19:05, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wieso unfair für manche Benutzer? Natürlich ist es inzwischen schwer manche Benutzer einzuholen, aber es ist nicht unmöglich. Ich finde aber, dass die inaktiven Benutzer aus der Liste herausgenommen werden sollten. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 18:56, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Unfair wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil wenn jemand 1000 klitzekleine Edits erledigt, wirkt sich das auf die Liste der Top-Benutzer 1000fach so stark aus, wie wenn jemand stattdessen einen riesigen Artikel schreibt/überarbeitet. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:14, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Schau mal vorbei [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:29, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Weg Ich finde das nicht okay, dass du, als Mitglied der Führung, nicht bescheid sagst, wenn du weg gehst. Bitte sag beim nächsten mal etwas. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:47, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schuldigung, aber falls du meine Benutzerseite mal gelesen hast, solltest du wissen, dass ich nicht einfach so zum Computer spazieren kann und im Internet Surfen kann!!! [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 17:18, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Es gibt es relativ selten, dass man sich in ein paar Tagen für einen Urlaub enscheidet. Ich könnte wetten, dass du seitdem Datum, an dem der Urlaub bekannt gegeben wurde, nochmal an den PC konntest. Und auch ich habe nicht für jede einzelne Benutzerseite ein Fach. Es geht mir nur darum, dass dus beim nächsten mal sagst, jetzt kann man eh nichts mehr ändern. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:27, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay, kein Problem... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 08:13, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) BZPower Bist du dort Mitglied? Ich hab dich über die Suche nicht gefunden... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:47, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin Mitglied. Versuch es mal mit Kazi41, das ist mein spitzname... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:40, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay, hab dich. Etwas anderes: Da es in den Regeln nicht satnd, musste ich extra Greg F. fragen, wie das mit deinem Kirbold ist wegen dem Rahksi-Kopf. Rahkshi-Köpfe sind nicht erlaubt, "er soll aussehen wie ein Agori". Wenn du willst, hast du noch eine Chance, da das ncith erklärt war. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:50, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Schade, aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall noch mal versuchen. P.S. Wie viele Punkte kriege ich für die Überarbeitung von Story 2009: Bara Magna??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 14:53, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay, schön, dass du es versuchst. Für die Überarbeitung muss ich mal schauen, ein Tipp wäre aber, wenn du die Bilder kleiner machst. Sieht sonst gut aus, auch die Überschriften sind hilfreich ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:57, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Habe sie ein bisschen kleiner Gemacht, ich möchte sie aber nicht zu klein machen, man soll alles noch gut erkennen können. P.S. ich habe gerade gelesen, das Nuhrii nicht an meine Brickshelfgallerie rankommt, könnte ich die Bilder hier hochladen???[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:27, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich Habe auch noch einen doppelten link auf Kazi entfernt. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:48, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Darfst du schon, jedoch darfst du keine Seite erstellen. Ein Bild nur. Und für Kazi geb ich dir Punkte. Sowas bitte auf meine Disku, damit ich nichts übersehe. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:52, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Preis Piruk Ich geb dir die Punkte nun. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:53, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke, was ist Velika auch gut??? [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:54, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kleine optische Mangel, aber soetwas übernahme ich gerne. Danach trag ich die Punkte ein :-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 15:55, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Preis 2 Du bist der erste, der ihn holt... WOW XD [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 17:08, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Preis 3 Ich habe gewusst, dass du es ysein wirst, der die Liste anführt! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 21:23, 30. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ab jetzt hast du einen Konkurrenten, Luzi XD. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Preis 4 Preis 5 Preis 6 Oh, jetzt muss ich garnicht mehr schreiben was ich geschrieben habe, und ich kriege die Punkte. Danke sehr!!! PS. War ein kleiner Spaß [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 12:58, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich schon gefragt habe, aber egal: Willst du in meinem Wiki mitmachen? Link: de.costummonster.wikia.com Wenn ja, dann schreib mir da bitte was auf meine Disku. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:55, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ja, aber jetzt bin ich unter Zeitdruck. Ich sehe es mir morgen mal an... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 13:56, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Du musst mir nur was schreiben. Nur Hallo oder so. Dann registrier ich dich. Und du kannst morgen in aller Ruhe noch was da machen. Heldenhafte Grüße:[[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Matoro20|'Der ']] [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20|'Held']] 13:58, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ich habe auch ein Wiki Wiki gegründet. Dort geht es um Monster. Möchtest du vieleicht mitmachen? Toa-Nikolai 18:12, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Preis 7 Preis 8 Preis 9 Matoraner Sorry, aber deine Artikel sind viel zu ungenau. Schau mal hier, das ist ein durchschnittlicher Matoraner. Auch die Bilder sind nciht hervorragend, da sie oft sogar noch die falsche Form besitzen. Korrgigierre das oder verpasse jedem ein NA, was einen großen Punktverlust darstellen würde. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 15:51, 7. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geburtstag Heute habe ich Geburtstag!!! Ich habe Balta (sehr cooles Set) und Hakann (auch sehr schön) bekommen. Und, dass ist das beste von allem, ich habe eine Durchsichtige Box mit vier Toa Inika drin bekommen, solch eine, die mal in einem Geschäft als Werbung stand. Total super!!! Der Computer hier ist etwas seltsam (bin im Urlaub) und ich kann mich nicht Anmelden. An Skorpi63: Ich bin bis Sonntag Weg und dann nochmal von Montag bis Freitag auf Klassenfahrt (mit Kanus durch den Spreewald. Luzi41 84.164.18.197 08:30, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH ZUM GEBURTSTAG [[Benutzer:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 08:51, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!]] Auch alles Gute von mir und danke für die Meldung! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'''Toa Inika Skorpi]] (Talk / History) 12:52, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! :D [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Herscher der']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|''' Apokalypse']] 12:54, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday! [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] von mir auch alles alles gute. Solche Boxen sehe ich immer auf E-Bay, sind aber extrem teuer :-( '''Malum' der Glatorianer (Admin/Talk/Page) 14:45, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Noch rechtzeitig - alles Gute zum Brutzeltag! XD -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:46, 21. Mai 2009 (UTC) Preis 10 Fahrzeuge Keiner der Fahrzeuge stammt von mir, aber bei den Powerfliegern verwendeten wir immer die Vorlage für Waffen... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 19:17, 31. Mai 2009 (UTC) Preis 11 Danke. [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:12, 1. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Preis 12 Preis 13 SEEEEHR kleine Artikel Wäre es nicht besser solche Artikel wie "Dünen der Schätze" zu erstellen wenn man mehr darüber wüsste? [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Rollback Mach dir die Vorlage i-wo auf die Seite. Das sollte alles gesagt haben ;). http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 12:07, 5. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hinweis Ich finds toll, dass du wieder aktiv bist, muss dir aber eine Sache sagen: Denke bitte an Überschriften! Bei den Stämmen fehlt die Überschrift Geschichte oder anstatt Agori und Glatorianer fett zuschreiebn, macht man eine Unterüberschrift. Würde es nun gerne selbst verbessern, aber mein PC hatte Probleme und nun muss ich dann off -.- . Wollts dir nur schnell ausrichten. Um Punkte werde ich mich morgen kümmern. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 22:02, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Okay, habe es verbessert. Ich werde auch bei den nächsten Artikeln daran denken. Ich mache dir dann morgen eine Liste von den Sachen, die du noch nicht eingetragen hast. PS. Wie kann man sich ein Diskussionsarchiv erstellen??? --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 09:02, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du kennst dich nicht aus? Dann schreib nicht darüber. Das soll jetzt keine fiese Anschuldigung sein, aber wenn du Raid on Vulcanus nicht gelesen hast, dann schreib besser auch nichts darüber, denn du hast einfach aus dem IDBM kopiert, wo aber keine Zusammenfassung drin ist, sondern eine kurze Beschreibung, in der es auch um KYry geht, der im Buch aber eher unwichtig ist. Außerdem ist mir in den Artikeln aufgefallen, dass der Wortlaut fast derselbe ist wie der von BS01 - falls du von BS01 übersetzt, rate ich dir, Zusammenfassungen lieber allein zu schreiben. Du darfst dir ruhig ansehen, wie sie es bei BS01 gemacht haben, aber nicht alles schreiben, was sie dort schreiben. Wie gesagt, dies soll nicht als Ermahnung, sondern als freundlicher Hinweis gewertet werden. Vielleicht warst du es ja auch gar nicht. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:19, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also BS01 übersetzte ich nicht. Häufig nehme ich BS01 als Bilderquelle, und kucke gelegentlich auf den Text, aber übersetzen tue ich BS01 nicht. Mit RoV hattest du recht, deshalb habe ich dich ja gebeten dass zu machen, weil du dass Buch hast und gerade an der Zusammenfassung Arbeitest. Den Text aus dem IDBM habe ich wirklich genommen, weil mir keine bessere Quelle eingefallen ist. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 13:42, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde dich bitten, dass du auch den Abschnitt bei Stamm des Feuers machst, der sich um RoV dreht. --[[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Scodonius']] 14:00, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Preis 14 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 10:27, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) |}